


Day Twenty-Five: First Dates

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Thomas is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Thomas!” James exclaimed as soon as he saw Thomas come out of the elevator. He stood and made his way over to Thomas quickly, a bright smile on his face the entire time. “You look nice.”“Thanks,” Thomas said softly, blushing slightly and ducking his head. “You look nice too.”James smiled, holding out a hand to Thomas, “Well, shall we go?”





	Day Twenty-Five: First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> part two of day 10: hurt/comfort

Thomas was terrified. More nervous than he’d ever been before in his entire life. He stood in front of the mirror in his dorm room, nervously tugging at his sleeves. It had taken him hours to figure out what he was doing to wear and now, after staring at himself for a solid ten minutes, he was starting to hate his outfit again. But he didn’t have time to change it now since James was expecting him downstairs in ten minutes. Thomas swallowed, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment before turning away from the mirror and grabbing his phone. His heart clenched at the sight of a message from James, mind coming up with all the worst scenarios. He exhaled slowly as he opened the message, fully expecting it to say that James was cancelling but was pleasantly surprised when it was just James telling Thomas that he was waiting downstairs whenever he was ready. 

Thomas shot back a quick reply before shoving his phone into his pocket and grabbing his wallet. He shot one last look at his reflection, brushing a few loose strands out of his face and adjusting his glasses before leaving his room and heading downstairs to meet James. He hoped that by the time he got downstairs his hands would have stopped shaking. They weren’t.

“Thomas!” James exclaimed as soon as he saw Thomas come out of the elevator. He stood and made his way over to Thomas quickly, a bright smile on his face the entire time. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Thomas said softly, blushing slightly and ducking his head. “You look nice too.”

James smiled, holding out a hand to Thomas, “Well, shall we go?”

“Um, sure,” Thomas said softly, resting his hand in James’. 

—

“So,” James said, sipping his coffee as they walked through Central Park, “why’d you choose Columbia?”

“I didn’t,” Thomas said softly, looking down at his feet, holding his tea with both hands. “My parents choose it for me.”

“Oh,” James frowned slightly. “Do you like it here at least?”

“I suppose,” Thomas shrugged. “The classes are interesting enough. And New York is fun I guess.”

“I sense a but in there,” James said, glancing over at Thomas. 

Thomas gave another small shrug, taking a small sip of his drink, “It’s not important.”

“I beg to differ,” James said, reaching out and gently removing one of Thomas’ hands from his cup, squeezing it gently. “It’s important because you’re important.”

“You barely know me,” Thomas looked over, confused as to why this relative stranger cared so much about him when people he’d known for years barely gave him a second thought unless they needed something from him. 

“But I want to,” James said, guiding Thomas over to a bench and pulling him to sit down. 

“Why?” Thomas asked, eyes wide and vulnerable behind his glasses. 

James tilted his head to the side slightly, face shifting into a gentle expression. “Because I noticed something about you that first day we met in the library that made me want to learn more about you.”

“What did you notice?” Thomas whispered, taking a small sip of his tea to try and calm the erratic beating of his heart. 

“You were very quiet and it was clear that you were lonely,” James said softly. “When you were talking about your paper your eyes lit up and you looked so passionate. But when you noticed how much you were talking you got all shy and quiet again, like you were embarrassed and used to people telling you to shut up. And that made me want to go back in time and kick every single person that made you feel like you need to make yourself smaller and quieter in the shins.”

Thomas blushed, looking down at his feet as he kicked around the dirt below him. He took a small sip of his tea, the warm liquid doing nothing to settle the butterflies in his stomach. The thought that someone was actually interested in him with no ulterior motive was a strange one. At this point, even his family only paid him any attention when they wanted something from him. It was nice to have someone care simply because they were interested in him. But Thomas couldn’t help but wonder how long it would last before James realised that he wasn’t worth the trouble. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable, Thomas?” James asked softly watching Thomas with worry filled eyes. “We can head back to campus if you want. I’m sorry if I’ve made this weird.”

“No,” Thomas whispered, looking up at James and giving him a small smile. “No. I’m not uncomfortable. Just not used to having someone want to spend time with me without wanting something in return.”

“Well, I do,” James reached out and took Thomas’ hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Thomas smiled, shifting a little closer until his side was pressed into James’ and taking a small sip of his tea. Maybe he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
